Un nuevo comienzo!
by YamiYami.Nyan
Summary: eh...uhm... pues... yo solo qiero ser popular ;7;(?) oknu xD La historia supone tratarse de una nueva Mew mew que ayuda al grupo Mew-Mew, el cual esta integrada, ya que los cyniclones vuelven al planeta para asesinar a personas necesarias para evacuar las personas restantes que quedaron en su planeta despues de la guerra que vivieron en el...


Luego de haber sabido que se había detectado en nuevo enemigo para la Tierra, las chicas volvieron a recuperar sus poderes volviendo a trabajar en el Café Mew-Mew como antes (Última parte del capítulo 52 arree xDD). Desde entonces siguen siendo unas Mew-Mews combatiendo contra nuevos enemigos que se presentan días random.

Preparatoria…

-Ichigo… Ichigo (Ichigo) Ichigo… -Ichigo va abriendo lentamente sus ojos escuchando voces llamándola-…

-IIIICHIIIGOOOOOOOO!

-N-NYA! –se espanta y cae de su asiento en plena clase de matemáticas.

Café Mew-Mew…

-Mooo qué vergüenza! –Corre en círculos y se detiene de repente –es mi primer día vuelta de vacaciones y ya me duermo TT_TT

-Que buena manera de empezar el día –comenta Shirogane.

-Cállate! No quiero tu opinión, Idiota! o TTOTT o!

-E...etto… -apenas se escucha la voz de una chica.

-Es la verdad –ríe un poco y llega Mint.

-Que es lo que pasa? –pregunta la recién llegada.

-Nada! –dice Ichigo

-a...amh… -se vuelve a escuchar la misma voz.

-Uh? –Ichigo se voltea viendo a una chica de cabello rojo largo y con puntas onduladas, ojos color carmesí profundos, una chaqueta negra, blusa roja, jeans y botas negras

-Hola –deja escapar un suspiro la chica al decirlo.

-lo… lo sentimos!

-ella lo siente e.e

-puff –bufeo Ichigo –buenas tardes –Sonríe –que es lo que desea comer? –le pregunta.

-n no no es eso! –Se pone nerviosa y desvía su mirada hacia el costado, rasca su nuca –quisiera trabajar aquí.

-eh? –dice Ichigo junto a Mint en unisonó.

-creo que este será mi trabajo chicas –Shirogane las separa pasando en medio de ambas chicas y mira a la pelinegra sonriendo agradablemente -… No necesitamos a nadie más –este se devuelve yendo a la cocina e Ichigo cae de espaldas al escuchar eso.

-Lo necesito! Seré de mucha ayuda! –insiste la chica pelinegra levantando la voz a Shirogane.

-El querer no lo es todo –dice Shirogane.

-mooo –infla sus mejillas y le da la espalda –está bien, de todos modos hay mas locales en la ciudad y son mejores que esto. –la chica camina hacia la puerta llamando la atención de Shirogane.

-Tsk… -se disgusta y ve como se retira, pero llega Akasaka-san y la hace detener apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Puedes trabajar aquí –sonríe Akasaka-san.

-Qué?! –se sorprende el rubio.

-en verdad!? –pregunta la pelinegra emocionada con brillo en sus ojos.

-No(¿) –responde Shirogane.

-oh…

-Vamos a darte una oportunidad, vale? –Dice Akasaka-san –trabajaras aquí por 1 semana para ver como manejas esto, vale?

-Vale! –da un soltó empuñando su mano hacia arriba.

-Nueva compañera, eh? –dice Mint viéndola con sus brazos cruzados.

-espero que nos llevemos bien –dice Ichigo y se acerca a ella extendiendo su mano –Soy Ichigo Momomiya, como te llamas?

-OMG! Yo… Yo soy Mi-Mika Rurumi desh! –le da un apretón fuerte de manos energéticamente moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-A auch! –Ichigo suelta al instante la mano de Mika y ve como está la suya (roja y palpitante- Duele!

-perdón! –inclina su cabeza leve –me emocione!

-n-no importa- -Algo explota en el lado costado del Café Mew-Mew y se nota esparciese una neblina haciendo desmayar a los clientes a excepción de las chicas quienes estaban allí, las cuales cubrieron sus narices al notarlo.

-Q..Que mierd…!? –pregunta exaltadamente Mika tirada en el suelo por la explosión.

-Alerta de alienígena! Alerta de Alienígena! –dice Mini (o Masha xD)

-N-No de nuevo! –Ichigo se levanta y corre hacia donde se produjo el daño –Mint, ve a buscar a las demás chicas!

-No me lo digas eso ya lo sé! –Mint corre saliendo del Café para poder marcar el número de cel. de alguna de la chicas.

Ichigo corre esquivando los escombros que quedaron hasta salir por el gran agujero que quedo en la pared siendo seguida por Mini.

-Mini-Mew sabes donde está el que hizo esto? –pregunta Ichigo buscando con la mirada a sus costados y arriba.

-Alerta de alienígena! Peligro, peligro! -repite Mini-Mew alejándose del lugar.

-He-hey no me dejes! –grita Ichigo empuñando sus manos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Koneko-chan –Dice Kisshu sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mientras detrás de él se encontraba un Chimera Anima similar a un escorpión.

Mientras tanto…

Llega Zakuro junto a Lettuce y se juntan con Mint fuera del Café. Mint ya estaba vestida de Mew Mew y las chicas alzan sus medallones.

-Metamorfo…sis! –dicen ambas haciendo su transformación. Zakuro se acerca a Mint.

-Al menos has visto al alienígena?

-no lo creo –responde entrando por la parte de atrás del Café entre los arbustos seguida por Lettuce y Zakuro.

-ara, que hace ella ahí?! –exclama Lettuce al ver a Mika detrás del kimera anima de Kisshu observando.

-Que carajos es esto? –Rasca su nuca viendo confundida –mmm –acerca su mano para tocar la cola del escorpión –ooohh *w* -Zakuro la empuja antes de q la cola del escorpión arrebate contra ella, llamando la atención de Kishhu.

-Vaya, vaya –Kishhu termina de voltearse y se acerca a Zakuro alzando una mano mientras crea una Chimera, pero Mew-Ichigo embiste contra el apartándolo de su amiga.

-Kishhu! Pensé que tu planeta ya estaba a salvo! Porque has vuelto? –le pregunta Ichigo con algo de enfado protegiendo a su amiga y a Mika detrás de ella.

-Tengo ordenes sobre no decir nada de nuestro objetivo _lo siento… es mi vida o esto. _–Kisshu vuelve a elevarse manteniéndose flotante en el aire e indica con su dedo la orden de atacar a las Mews.

El escorpión se voltea levantando su aguijón y lo lleva hacia delante impactándolo contra el suelo rompiendo la acera y las chicas lo esquivan al instante.

-debes decirnos! –Ordena Ichigo- o estaremos peleando sin saber el motivo –murmura Ichigo con una expresión algo nostálgica.

-Tsk… -baja la mirada dejando notar una sombra q esconde sus ojos –Nuestro planeta ha sido atacado por un ejército de soldados elite de nuestro planeta enemigo, y he recibido las ordenes de exterminar a la gente necesaria de este planeta para poder evacuar mi gente hasta aquí, y así vivir, pero los humanos que se interpongan deben ser asesinados inmediatamente. Como nuestro jefe sabe que ustedes se interpondrán, debo eliminarlas. Sin hacer eso primero no podemos continuar el plan.

-P…pe pero-! –Ichigo es empujada por Mika, quien es golpeada por el Escorpión siendo arrastrada lejos del lugar hasta detenerse con su espalda apoyada contra un árbol- M MIIKA!

-i itai… -intenta levantarse a duras penas del suelo, cuando repentinamente llega otro golpe hacia ella volviéndola a embestir contra el suelo.

-Kisshu, has que se detenga! –le grita Ichigo, y cuando ve que el cyniclon no le obedece corre a total velocidad hasta la chica tomándola en brazos a un lugar seguro.

-q..Qué es eso? –pregunta Mika con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tapando la herida de su abdomen.

-no hay tiempo para historias –le responde Ichigo mientras la deja recostada en una banca, viendo llegar a macha junto a ella, el aparato abre su boca apareciendo un medallón.

-Ma-Macha?!

-e..he?.. –Mika lo toma entre sus dedos, besa el medallón y susurra -..e eh…meta..morfo..sis….


End file.
